What She Needs Him For
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon and Andy's talk takes a very different form than what Sharon had expected... Episode tag to 4x01.


"Close the door," her voice was low and her tone demanding as she added "Let's talk." Andy obeyed with a silly smile plastered on his face. Sharon got up from her chair and walked over to the window. In a swift movement, she drew the blinds shut.

Andy was still leaning against the closed door and she walked over to him and placed her palm on his chest, her long and delicate fingers splayed just above his heart. She could feel it beating rapidly under her palm and the palpitations reminded her of a trapped bird trying to escape the confines of his ribcage. The movement made her breath hitch; the knowledge that such gentle touch could elicit an instantaneous reaction from Andy made her blood rush to several places in her body that she preferred not to think about in that moment.

She regarded him with increased interest. His expression was soft and his gaze was sure and confused at the same time.

"What do you need me for?" he repeated his earlier question, his voice much warmer than it was on the first time. She could think of a hundred different answers to that question and at least half of them were highly inappropriate. When she told him to close the door, she really meant to have a much needed conversation with him, but now all she could think about was that she was losing control and it was terrifying and oddly liberating all at once. It's been so long since the last time she allowed herself to let go of her inhibitions and while this was not what she had planned to do, reaching that point had been long overdue. She had pushed herself too far for, took care of everyone else's needs while neglecting her own, to the point that she forgot she actually had needs of her own. It was inevitable that her untended desires would eventually grow too strong for her to resist. This, she knew, could either consume her from the inside out or it could blow up in her face. Any which way, it wasn't a good situation and she was aware of it.

"I need you to…" She looked into his dark eyes and suddenly she couldn't think of what she needed. There were just too many things that she needed and craved. As if they had a will of their own, her fingers wrapped around Andy's tie and pulled him down to her, and her lips crushed into his. The sudden movement seemed to have taken him by surprise and he stumbled and steadied himself by placing his arms at her side. She pulled away and looked downwards, feeling heat creeping up her neck and spreading across her face. When she lifted her eyes again to meet his gaze he smiled softly.

"Is this what you need, Sharon?" he asked. She nodded like Provenza's bobble head figure. "And is it also what you want?" she nodded again and felt her lips burning with sensation. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Andy pulled her close to him again and bent down ever so slightly, to capture her lips between his. "I can give you that," he said when their lips parted.

"I want the whole thing, Andy. All of you." She could hear the urgency in her own voice. Her fingers clutched the lapels of his jacket as she pulled him towards her desk and took a seat on its edge. She closed her eyes as Andy traced the outline of her lips with small kissed that made her stomach flutter frantically. A moan escaped her mouth and Andy's lips curved upwards against her own. He nipped at her bottom lip a couple times before she let her mouth fall open and granted entrance to his demanding tongue. Her arms snaked around his neck and the tips of her fingers playfully slid in and out of his collar, the nails gently dragging across the skin beneath the starched fabric. He groaned into her mouth and the vibration of his tongue against hers sent jolts of pleasure all the way down to her core. Her arms started travelling downwards, quickly pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Sharon could feel the small gust of air on her feet as it fell on the floor with a soft whoosh sound. The next item of clothing her hands targeted were Andy's tie and she was already halfway unbuttoning his shirt when his hand started sliding up and down one of her inner thighs. Her hands dropped to her sides, her breath hitched and a deep moan escaped the threshold of her lips. Andy looked at her, pleased with his ability to throw her off balance in the most delightful way possible. As his fingers inched closer to her center, she threw her head back and her lips slipped from between his and parted with a gasp. She moaned his name when his fingers rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear and her hips thrust against his hand.

"You like that?" he teased her and his lips recaptured hers. She hummed softly. Andy smiled as he hooked his fingers in her lace panties and dragged the garment downwards at an agonizingly slow pace. She was relieved when he finally pulled it all the way down and pushed the lacey piece into the pocket of his trousers. Sharon pulled her skirt upwards and spread her legs, exposing her moist core to him. Andy smiled as he pressed his forefinger against the already engorged clit and then started rubbing circles around it. A long string of mewls and moans left Sharon's lips as Andy continued his ministrations and watched her in satisfaction as she came undone under his touch. Sharon closed her eyes and reveled in the waves of pleasure that washed over her, one after another. It was then when she felt the furnace of his mouth engulfing her pulsing nub. She emitted a guttural growl that could surely be heard outside her office. Andy's tongue worked efficiently to push her over the edge and one of her hands left her desk and settled on his shoulder, her fingers burrowing into the fabric of his blue shirt. And then it happened. It was as if something exploded in her and she cried out with unabashed abandon.

Her body shuddered and her voice echoed in the room when she opened her eyes, noticing the sudden darkness and the different surroundings that she was in.

"What the hell?" she swore under her breath as she realized she was in her bedroom, in her bed and her nightgown was drenched with sweat. Her heart was racing and she felt strong throbs between her legs. She slid one hand down her body and touched her center, feeling the wetness that soaked her panties. "Goddammit!" She groaned as she realized that it was a dream; a very wet and sexually fulfilling dream. She almost wished it was real, but her brain quickly reminded her that when they were in her office earlier that day, talking was the only thing that happened.

She sank into her mattress with a sigh. Another night went to waste, she realized; she would never be able to fall back asleep after that dream. She took deep breaths until her entire body went back to its normal, controlled state and then reached out for the phone on her bedside table and dialed the only number she could think of. His voice was gruff when he picked up the phone but it comforted her nonetheless. "Andy," she uttered his name softly.

"Sharon, is everything okay with you and the kid?" she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just…" she paused as she considered her next words. "I'm having some trouble sleeping and I wondered if you could maybe come over and, um, just spend time with me." She had a feeling that in the middle of the night, that might have not sounded like a great suggestion.

"Spend time with you?" Andy asked, suddenly sounding much more alert than he was when he picked up the phone.

"Or something." Andy didn't hesitate before he confirmed that he'll be over shortly. Sharon smiled before she hooked the charger back into her phone and went over to take a cold shower.  
As she stood naked in front of the mirror it occurred to her that she'll need to change the sheets, just in case.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
